


【超蝙】THE VISITOR OF WAYNE'S HOUSE

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Summary: 超蝙暗示
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	【超蝙】THE VISITOR OF WAYNE'S HOUSE

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙暗示

哦，抱歉，怠慢了，是您啊。

午安，欢迎您远道而来。

布鲁斯少爷现在还没有回来，也许您可以在这里等一会儿。

哦，您想逛一逛这里？

当然可以。

这是韦恩家历代传下来的房子，有很多地方都值得一提。

如果您不介意的话。我想，我可以为您介绍一下。

这是韦恩家历代传下来的油画。

是的，您没看错，公众们疑惑的那些不知去处的名画，其中一部分被韦恩家的老爷们买了下来。哦，当然还有那些雕塑，花瓶之类的。

事实上，布鲁斯少爷也买下不少，可能要更多，不过，他显然不是出于收藏的目的。

我想，您也是知道的，比如这个花瓶，即便以布鲁斯少爷的身份，当时可也是费了不少功夫为您拍下的。

抱歉，您不必太在意，只是开个玩笑。

哦，那些？不，这是装饰用的酒，布鲁斯少爷送您的是在酒窖取的。

是的，我们有一个酒窖，不必太过惊讶，您可是喝过不少。

您问我是如何保持怎么大一个房子干净整洁，又有秩序的？那么，我可以告诉您我的清洁小技巧，买件新的。

布鲁斯少爷破坏力一年比一年强，还是小孩子的时候，他就对打碎那些贵重的古董花瓶感兴趣，我一点也不会怀疑总有一天他会把整个宅子都毁掉，事实上，他真的做到过。

我想，布鲁斯少爷也并不介意这座有着古老历史的宅子是不是继续传承下去，他更注重一个韦恩的，精神内涵。

哦，是的，这里经常只有我一人，我们在举办宴时会请一些女仆男仆，也会有家政公司来清洁，但是难保不会有想从这里得到点什么的小毛贼或是新闻界人士。人们永远不会对布鲁斯少爷的生活停止好奇心，所以这里常常只有我们两人。

这是……他年轻的的照片，不多，但是很珍贵。

是的，您没看错，布鲁斯少爷穿过牛仔裤。我想您应该知道，他甚至打过耳洞。我曾觉得布鲁斯少爷脱离他的同龄人太多了，有一点他却保持住了，甚至更甚，那就是叛逆。

很明显，他的下一代也保持了这个新传统。

我废了那么大功夫教他礼仪，以保持一个韦恩的体面，有时他却丢的一点也不剩。

哦，是的，我有时会翻看它们，怀念我的少爷年轻的时刻。

那时他还是多么稚嫩，相比现在更乖巧，一双清澈的蓝眼睛，孩子气的声音，一个漂亮的男孩。

毕业舞会上，他收到了最多的邀请，不仅是女孩们，甚至还有男孩也想和他跳一支舞。

哦，那些书？

您猜的没错，他都读过。

不过很遗憾，我花了很长时间才让布鲁斯少爷养成把书读完后收好的习惯。

他是个很聪明的孩子，学什么都很快，当然，除了养成一些好习惯外。

但是，有时我担心，过于聪明会害了他。

他总是比同龄人出色太多，也成熟太多。

……

唉，我知道有些话这么说不合时宜，但是您是为数不多知道这些事，并值得信任的人。

原谅我的唐突，但是我实在没有什么人可以告诉了，有时我也实在想和什么人聊聊。

我爱我的孩子，他是我的完美的小男孩，可是你能理解每天看着他去送死的心情吗？

看他走入黑夜，迈进那个阴暗的战场，面对一群亡命之徒，一群心理疾病的疯子。

他们不会去想要认识布鲁斯少爷，不会想要了解他不幸的过去，不会想要同情他悲惨的童年。

他们要么把他视为最大的威胁，想方设法地治他于死地，要么丝毫不在乎他，不在乎他的感情，他的生命，他的一切，要么……把他当成一个玩物，折磨他，以让他痛苦，让他疯狂为乐。

对他们来说，他只是蝙蝠侠。

一个对手，一个敌人，一个坏他们好事的家伙，一个可以用来玩乐的对象。

他与这些混蛋混的太久，也认为如此了。

哥谭回报了他一群恶人。

我希望的与这些人完全相反，我希望他能够开心，至少，我希望，他可以对生活多抱有一些期待。

每天我都要抱着忐忑的心情，期待他能活着回来。即使迎来的是一身伤的他，我也很庆幸。

我希望我能先于他入土，而不是我为他安葬。

他干着哥谭最疯狂的事，用自己的命作为赌注 。

这些巨大的财富可以让他轻易得到普通人不能拥有的一切，他却把这些钱投入到危害自己生命的事业上。

我不是不理解他 ，曾经我也是那么年轻，我那时还是个有着清澈的蓝眼睛的青年，我一股热血地上了战场， 发誓要为我的国家我的女王，生活在我的祖国土地的所有民众做出点什么。带着傻气的使命感和意义感，哪怕付出生命也在所不惜。

但是。

当你经历过那总是令你不如意的人生，充满了背叛，欺骗，暴力，丑恶的人生，你会什么都不再相信，我曾信誓旦旦要热爱的一切，变成了我唾弃，痛恨的存在。

但我又明白……

布鲁斯少爷他不一样，至少他坚持了更久。

从过去一直到现在。

在托马斯老爷和夫人死去后，我是最了解他的人，我知道他是个什么样的孩子，那是一个有所追求，不惜一切投入热爱的孩子，他爱惨了这座该死的城市，愿意为他父亲遗留的理想付出所有！

……抱歉。

我……

我太过激动了。

总之，我的少爷经历所有的一切时，我都在他身边，我看到了所有，那些事情黑暗，阴沉，令人痛苦到我只想逼迫他放弃。

我甚至期望过他可以伤到腿，或断掉手，我就再也不用目送他一次次走入黑夜，可是，他总是站了起来，每一次，无论断了多少根骨头，无论流了多少血。

我有些过度溺爱他了，放任他做这些让他丧命的事。

可我又时常觉得自己没有给足他足够的爱，所以他才从不爱惜自己。

他变成这样是有我的责任的，没人可以代替亲生父母，更不用提他曾是个多么幸福的孩子。

我想，我永远无法代替他的父母……

抱歉，这些话题实在过于沉重了。

谢谢您的关心，不，我没事。

请原谅我的失礼，也许我们可以换个话题。

蝙蝠家的孩子们？

您是说……

哦，你不能期待布鲁斯少爷能从孩子们身上索取什么。

我是说，孩子们都很好。

但是，你知道，我们并不是个多么和谐的家庭。

布鲁斯少爷因为自己的特别处理方式常常和孩子们发生矛盾，而孩子们最擅长的一件事也是顶撞他。我的少爷长成了个受虐狂，不断找事情给自己干，虽然大部分后果都是我们共同承担。

但是我很感激这些孩子们的存在给了布鲁斯少爷一些慰藉。

总归，我们是一个家庭。

我是说，尽管这个家庭不一般，但是这样一群人聚在一起，给了彼此安慰，一个他们可以归来，聚在一起，分享心情，支撑情感的地方。一个家族。

原谅我过于直白的话语，只是对于您来说，我觉得也没有必要隐瞒。

我也爱这些他们，但是我最爱的，还是我亲手养大的那一个。

所以，我尽可能地希望他能每天都快乐一点。

我想帮助孩子们们关系更好一些，可他们常常总是打起来，幼稚得不行。

而我的少爷，是最幼稚那个。

我拿这些孩子们毫无办法，也就是那时候我意识到我不也并擅长处理这些感情的东西。

所以，我明白布鲁斯少爷糟糕的感情处理方式是由于什么原因了。

你不能指望一个管家养大的孩子情感健康，特别是直到现在依旧单身的管家。

唉，托马斯老爷，我真不知道我做的对不对。

谢谢您的安慰，您真是个体贴的人。

原谅我作为一个老人唠叨，我很庆幸布鲁斯少爷能有你这样的朋友。

虽然他如此疯狂地迷恋打击罪犯，拯救哥谭。

但是我很明白，那些奉献，牺牲，为了所谓的伟大事业是不能长久的。如果有一个肯陪着他，与他一同度过一切……不，不会是我的，我已经太老了，总会先于我的少爷入土。

我想说的是……

我很明白布鲁斯少爷的脾气性格，他并不是总是那么完美，毕竟我养大了他，我也清楚。他可能因为我的溺爱有些无法无天了，但是我请您也要理解他，毕竟这是一个没有做过父亲的单身男人，是没有办法健康地把这个孩子养大的，再次感谢您的包容，我真诚地希望您能够……

哦，抱歉。

稍微有些情况，请稍等片刻。

……

哦，抱歉，让您久等了，少爷他已经回来了。

不，不，应该是我要感谢您才对。

关于那件事，我想，我们会有时间说的，还会有很长的时间。

而现在少爷就在下面等着您呢。

祝福您，您是个好人。

那么。

一切顺利。


End file.
